sayyesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Archivo:Can't I love you. Dream High OST Part 6
Descripción 2AM Changmin & JinWoon -- Can't I Love You 매번 마주칠 때마다 니가 웃어줄 때마다 Mae-beon ma-ju-chil ddae-ma-da ni-ga us-eo-jul ddae-ma-da 조금씩 내 안에 조금씩 널 향한 마음이 자라더니 Jo-geum-sshik nae an-e jo-geum-sshik neol hyang-han ma-eum-i ja-ra-deo-ni 이제는 널 생각하면 니 모습을 떠올리면 I-je-neun neol saeng-gak-ha-myeon ni mo-seub-eul ddeo-ol-ri-myeon 자꾸만 두근대는 내 심장은 멈출줄 몰라 Ja-ggu-man du-geun-dae-neun nae shim-jang-eun meom-chul-jul mol-la 더 이상 감출 수 없는 내맘 Deo i-sang gam-chul su eobs-neun nae-mam 전부 다 주고 싶어 Jeo-bu da ju-go ship-eo 항상 곁에서 (니 옆에서) 널 사랑 하면 안될까 Hang-sang gyeot-e-seo (ni yeop-e-seo) neol sa-rang ha-myeon an-doel-gga 누구보다 너를 지키고 싶은 맘 받아주안될까 Nu-gu-bo-da neo-reul ji-ki-go ship-eun mam bad-a-ju-an-doel-gga 너의 맘속에 (가슴속에) 내가 있으면 안될까 Neo-eui mam-sok-e (ga-seum-sok-e) nae-ga iss-eu-myeon an-doel-gga 너에게 가장 소중한 사람이 되고 싶어 어서 내 맘을 받아줘 Neo-e-ge ga-jang so-jung-han sa-ram-i doe-ga ship-eo eo-seo nae mam-eul bad-a-jweo 매일매일 커져가는 널 향한 사랑 때문에 Mae-il-mae-il keo-jyeo-ga-neun neol hyang-han sa-rang ddae-mun-e 난 정말 하루 종일 아무것도 할 수가없어 Nan jeong-mal ha-ru jong-il a-mu-geot-do hal su-ga eobs-eo 이제는 숨길 수 없는 내 맘 너로 가득 차버렸어 I-je-neun sum-gil su eobs-neun nae mam neo-ro ga-deuk cha-beo-ryeoss-eo 항상 곁에서 (니 옆에서) 널 사랑 하면 안될까 Hang-sang gyeot-e-seo (ni yeop-e-seo) neol sa-rang ha-myeon an-doel-gga 누구보다 너를 지키고 싶은 맘 받아주면 안될까 Nu-gu-bo-da neo-reul ji-ki-go ship-eun mam bad-a-ju-myeon an-doel-gga 너의 맘속에 (가슴속에) 내가 있으면 안될까 Neo-eui mam-sok-e (ga-seum-sok-e) nae-ga iss-eu-myeon an-doel-gga 너에게 가장 소중한 사람이 되고 싶어 어서 내 맘을 받아줘 Neo-e-ge ga-jang so-jung-han sa-ram-i doe-go ship-eo eo-seo nae mam-eul bad-a-jweo 이런 내 마음을 알아줘 알겠다고 대답해줘 i-reon nae ma-eum-eul al-a-jweo al-gett-da-go dae-dab-hae-jweo 항상 곁에서 (니 옆에서) 널 사랑 하면 안될까 Hang-sang gyeot-e-seo (ni yeop-e-seo) neol sa-rang ha-myeon an-doel-gga 누구보다 너를 지키고 싶은 맘 받아주면 안될까 Nu-gu-bo-da neo-reul ji-ki-go ship-eun mam bad-a-ju-myeon an-doel-gga 너의 맘속에 (가슴속에) 내가 있으면 안될까 Neo-eui mam-sok-e (ga-seum-sok-e) nae-ga iss-eu-myeon an-doel-gga 너에게 가장 소중한 사람이 되고 싶어 어서 내 맘을 받아줘 Neo-e-ge ga-jang so-jung-han sa-ram-i doe-go ship-eo eo-seo nae mam-eul bad-a-jweo 내 맘을 알아줘 Nae mam-eul al-a-jweo TRANSLATION Whenever I see you, Whenever you smile for me Little by little, My feelings for you grew When I think of you now, When I picture you, my beating heart doesn't know how to stop I can't hide my feelings anymore I want to give it all to you I'm always close to you (next to you) Can't I love you? This heart that wants to protect you more than anyone else, Can you accept it? To be the one that's in your heart (in your heart), Can't I be that? To be the most important person in your life, Is what I want to be, so quickly take my heart. everyday, because of my growing love for you For the entire day, I really can't do anything at all. Now its no secret that my heart is filled with love for you I'm always close to you (next to you) Can't I love you? This heart that wants to protect you more than anyone else, Can you accept it? To be the one that's in your heart (in your heart), Can't I be that? To be the most important person in your life, Is what I want to be, so quickly take my heart. Please tell me now that you know how I feel I'm always close to you (next to you) Can't I love you? This heart that wants to protect you more than anyone else, Can you accept it? To be the one that's in your heart (in your heart), Can't I be that? To be the most important person in your life, Is what I want to be, so quickly take my heart. Please understand my heart Categoría:Vídeos